Waiting For Superman
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Penelope is tired of waiting around for her superman, so what does Morgan have to say about it? ONESHOT, Inspired by the song Waiting For Superman by Daughtry.


**I was listening to Waiting for superman by Daughtry and I though, Bam Morgan/Garcia one shot so here it is, and hope you enjoy!**

_Waiting For Superman_

_''For Woman of a certain age, how do you meet a guy, fall in love, and decide he's the right man to have children with? Your clock's ticking, you're looking at him, and it's a crazy pressured filled experience.''_

_Marcia Cross_

(Garcia's POV)

I sit alone in a bar on a friday night, when I should be home with my boyfriend Kevin, but that won't be happening since that no good, two timing weasel cheated on me with some girl from the counter terrorism unit, and right around the corner from christmas which sucks, not me loosing him but the fact that I thought I had found my super hero, but it turns out he was just a fake. It's days like this that make me sick of waiting around for the real super hero, my super man.

_''She says, yeah he's still coming just a little bit late. He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape. She's just watching the clouds roll by as they spell her name like Lois Lane. And she smiles, ohh the way she smiles.''_

That music starts playing throughout the bar. Wow, that song almost fits my situation, except for the fact I haven't even found him yet, if I did that'd be great.

My attention is caught when someone slides onto the bar stool next to me. Glancing over to my right quickly, I notice Derek Morgan sitting there with a rather slick smile on his face.

''What brings you here on a Friday night sweetheart? Shouldn't you back home with...Kevin.'' Morgan spits his name out. For some reason Morgan has never liked Kevin and vise versa, I wonder why.

''I'm going to give you the short and sweet version, I've had a fucked up Friday.'' I mutter, keeping my eyes glued on the bar counter in front of us.

''Would you mind telling me why it's so fucked up?'' Morgan asks cautiously. Turning towards him slightly, I look at him.

''I found out Kevin has cheated on me with a girl from the counter terrorism unit.'' I turn back to my position from which I originally was at when Derek speaks up.

''I'm- I'm so sorry baby girl, I know you loved him.''

''Yeah I did, but you want to know what sucks?'' I ask turning completely in his direction. He turns so he's looking at me.

''What?''

''The fact that I though I would have a future with this guy. I thought for once, I could stop looking around for the right guy, for my superhero. But I guess I can't get my hopes up right?''

''Garcia, have you ever thought that your hero has been in front of you the entire time, you just haven't noticed?'' He asked.

''Who knows Morgan, anyway thanks for sitting here and listening to me vent, that's why your my best friend.'' Getting up off my barstool, I give Morgan's shoulder a pat before walking out of the bar.

_''She's talking to angles, she's counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms, in his arms. Waiting for Superman.''_

I'm walking to my car in the parking lot, rubbing arms in hopes of creating warmth in my body, no luck. As I reach my driver's side door and dig for my keys in my purse, someone comes up from behind and slams me against the car.

Opening my eyes, I see Morgan's face a mere inches from mine. I look into my best friend's eyes as I notice the look in his eyes has completely changes in just a few minutes.

''Don't you see what's in front of you Garcia?'' Derek asks, dropping his voice dangerously low.

''Morgan, what ar- are you tal-talking about?'' I ask. Derek sighs as he brings his hands up to my face, holding it in place. He leans to the point of where the tips of our noses are touching.

''Penelope, I'm your superman.'' He whispers, before lowering his head to drop his lips against mine, realising every emotion into this.

He takes his hands off my face and without breaking contact, he slides his arms around my waist to bring me closer. He finally breaks apart only to look deep into my eyes.

''Babygirl, have you found your superman?'' He asks a smile a mile wide on his face.

''I think I have.''

''Good.'' Morgan touches his lips against mine, not breaking the contact for a long time.

_''She's waiting for superman to lift her up, and take her anywhere. Show her love, and climbing through the air. Save her now before it's too late tonight. Ohh like a speeding light, and she smiles.''_

**So there it was, did you love it? As usual I hope you did!**


End file.
